Beautiful Dawn, Dark Spirits
by Rainmist94
Summary: Hollykit, Swiftkit, and Cinderkit are born in ForestClan on the same day Brightflower, the Clan's medicine cat, hears of a cat that is destined to save them from a cat who will destroy their Clan. *OC Clans
1. Alliegances

**Allegiances**

**ForestClan:**

Leader: Rainstar - light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Dawnshade - dark cream she-cat with black legs and tail

Medicine Cat: Stonebreeze - pale gray tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice, Brightflower)

Warriors:

Graystorm - dark gray tom

Nightwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Sunblaze - flame-colored she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfire - reddish-brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice, Ashpaw)

Ravenflight - sleek black tom with white chest

Silverpool - pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Featherwillow - long-haired gray and white she-cat (apprentice, Rosepaw)

Cloudstorm - long-haired white tom with blue eyes (apprentice, Willowpaw)

Aspenclaw - dark gray tom

Icefang - pure white tom

Tawnyclaw - dark tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Sandthorn - sandy-colored tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Brightflower - cream she-cat with dark mark on her forehead

Ashpaw - gray tom with green eyes

Rosepaw - light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Willowpaw - cloudy white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Queens:

Daisyflower - golden she-cat; mother of Tawnyclaw's kits: Mosskit (tortoiseshell tom) and Thornkit (golden-brown tom with amber eyes)

Bluepool - blue-gray she-cat; mother of Ravenflight's kits: Swiftkit (black and white tom), Hollykit (fluffy black she-kit with green eyes), and Cinderkit (gray she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders:

Flamepelt - ginger tom

**DuskClan:**

Leader: Shadowstar - smoky black tom

Deputy: Foxclaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Berrytail - tortoiseshell she-cat with cream tail

Warriors:

Clawfoot - brown tom with scarred legs

Speckleface - tabby she-cat with dark flecks on her face and neck

Robinpelt - mottled brown tom (apprentice, Volepaw)

Leafwhisker - light tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Coalfur - black tom

Oakclaw - dark tabby tom with green eyes

Birchfire - brown tabby tom with ginger chest (apprentice, Redpaw)

Flamestep - ginger tom with dark paws

Lizardtail - lithe tabby she-cat with slender, broken tail

Mouseclaw - brown tom

Ivyshade - black and gray tom

Apprentices:

Volepaw - brown tom

Redpaw - reddish-brown she-cat

Queens:

Nightwish - silvery-black she-cat; mother of Coalfur's kits: Sootkit (dark gray tom) and Cedarkit (dark gray tom with green eyes)

Poppyfern - dark reddish-brown she-cat; mother of Birchfire's kits: Gingerkit (ginger she-kit), Rockkit (dark brown tom with red flecks), and Firekit (red tabby she-kit)

Elders:

Tanglefur - gray tom with messy fur

Snowfeather - fluffy white she-cat

Tigerstripe - dark tabby tom with vivid stripes

**MoorClan:**

Leader: Redstar - dark ginger tom

Deputy - Heathercloud - very pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Gorsefeather - long-haired gray and white she-cat (apprentice, Sagepaw)

Warriors:

Kestrelspots - spotted light brown tabby tom

Owlflight - small gray tabby tom

Weaseltail - ginger tom

Skyfang - gray tom with blue eyes

Cloudfeather - pretty white she-cat (apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Graybreeze - gray she-cat with pale belly

Eagleflight - mottled brown tom

Fawnleap - light brown she-cat with green eyes

Sedgethorn - brown tabby she-cat with white belly

Sunpath - ginger tom (apprentice, Emberpaw)

Morningsun - ginger she-cat with white chest

Apprentices:

Sagepaw - light gray tom with green eyes

Rabbitpaw - light tabby she-cat

Emberpaw - dark ginger she-cat

Queens:

Windsong - pale tabby she-cat; mother of Skyfang's kits: Breezekit (gray tom) and Whitekit (white she-kit)

Elders:

Haretail - brown tom with short tail

Willowclaw - gray she-cat with darker flecks

Darkclaw - dark gray, nearly black tom

**LakeClan:**

Leader: Snowstar - beautiful white she-cat, eldest leader

Deputy: Pebblestep - gray tom with black feet

Medicine Cat: Briarsong - small brown she-cat

Warriors:

Rippleclaw - gray tom

Mudface - tabby tom with brown face

Meadowsun - tortoiseshell she-cat with orange streaks

Otterfur - brown tom with ginger flecks (apprentice, Spottedpaw)

Blacktail - light gray tom with black tail

Mallowfur - white and gray she-cat

Mistpool - pale gray she-cat with green eyes (apprentice, Mosspaw)

Riverstreak - blue-gray she-cat with silver streaks (apprentice, Fallowpaw)

Rockfall - brown tom

Dewmist - very pale she-cat with blue eyes

Rushstream - light gray tom with green eyes

Nettlewhisker - gray-brown tom

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw - tortoiseshell tom with one dark paw

Mosspaw - brown and white tom

Fallowpaw - pale gray she-cat

Queens:

Lilyflower - silvery-gray and white she-cat; expecting Blacktail's kits

Streamcloud - pale gray tabby she-cat; mother of Rushstream's kit: Mistykit (silver she-kit)

Elders:

Blackstream - black tom with silver markings

Creektail - gray tom with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the prologue for my new Warriors story, featuring my own cats. Sorry it wasn't posted earlier. My computer froze up after posting the story and wouldn't let me add this chapter.**

Prologue

Stars lit the night sky. A light breeze rustled the tree leaves as two cats laid in wait.

"Where is she?" the gray-brown tom asked impatiently.

The other cat, a light gray she-cat meowed, "She has only just fallen asleep. She'll be here soon."

Then, a cream colored she-cat appeared in the clearing where the other two cats were. She noticed them instanty and bounded up to them.

"Thistlestar! Petalwish!" she exclaimed.

"Greetings, Brightflower," Petalwish meowed.

"It's been a while," Thistlestar agreed.

Brightflower watched him, slightly confused. "Thistlestar sounds familiar. Weren't you our leader before Rainstar?"

"Yes, I was," Thistlestar confirmed.

"As much as we would love to discuss this, we are here for a reason," Petalwish reminded him.

"What do you mean?" Brightflower questioned.

"Your Clan is in grave danger," Thistlestar murmured.

"Danger?" Brightflower's fur prickled. "What kind of danger?"

"That we can not tell you," Thistlestar explained. "But there will be a cat with the power to destroy your Clan."

"How can a cat have that much power?"

"Even StarClan do not know," Petalwish mewed, "However, not all hope is lost. There will be another cat who will save your Clan from this crisis."

A voice echoed.

_"Brightflower!"_

"What was that?" Brightflower asked, then realized Thistlestar and Petalwish were fading.

"No! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry, Brightflower," Petalwish called out. "You must find this cat on your own. Good-bye for now."

* * *

"Brightflower! Wake up! Bluepool's kitting!"

Stonefeather's voice roused Brightflower from her dream and she remembered Petalwish's warning. Then, she realized what Stonefeather was trying to tell her.

"Get some borage and meet me in the nursery!"

As Stonefeather rushed out of the medicine cat den, Brightflower instantly searched for their supply of borage. They had kept it in the front of their store so it was easy to find. Brightflower grabbed a mouthful of the herb and ran out of the medicine den and across the clearing to the nursery.

Ravenflight was pacing outside of the nursery.

"Is she going to be okay?" was the first thing out of his mouth when she closed in on the nursery.

Brightflower quickly dropped the herb at Stonefeather's paws and went back out to Ravenflight.

"She'll be fine," she assured him.

But the panic in Ravenflight's eyes didn't falter for a second.

"Why don't you get her some water?" Brightflower suggested. "I'm sure she'll be thirsty by now."

Ravenflight looked relieved to have something to do to help, so he bounded off to the stream not too far from camp.

"I need your help, Brightflower! The first kit is here!"

Brightflower turned into the nursery and the first kit, a healthy black and white tom, was at Stonefeather's paws. He'd already begun licking it, but Bluepool was obviously exhausted and needed his help.

"The second kit is almost here," he told Bluepool, then meowed to Brightflower, "Continue licking his fur the wrong way to warm him up."

Carefully, the kit was placed in front of the medicine cat apprentice and she began licking the little kit gently.

A new warm scent became detectable and Brightflower raised her head for a moment to see a fluffy black she-kit. Ravenflight came into the nursery at that same moment carrying the water he'd been told to fetch.

He dropped it at Bluepool's muzzle so it would be easy for her to drink and she gave him a grateful look. Suddenly, another spasm took her and she yelped.

"Take this kit, Ravenflight," Stonefeather ordered, giving his the black she-kit.

"But I don't know what to do!" he protested.

"Just lick her fur the wrong way. It'll warm her up," Brightflower informed him.

Nervously, the tom began licking the kit's fur, a little too roughly.

"Be gentle," Brightflower meowed softly to him.

He flashed her a look that told her he was completely lost, but obeyed anyways.

"You're almost there, Bluepool. This is the last kit," Stonefeather encouraged.

Bluepool relaxed as the third and final kit was born and turned to see the gray she-kit she'd given birth to.

"They're beautiful," she meowed happily.

All three of them were placed at her belly and Bluepool licked each one of them in turn.

"Make sure you eat this borage," Stonefeather told her. "It will help your milk to come."

Obediently, Bluepool started to chew the leaves that had been left for her as Stonefeather left.

"What do you want to name them?" Ravenflight asked.

Bluepool gazed at her kits through loving blue eyes and meowed, "I like Hollykit and Cinderkit for the two she-kits."

Ravenflight purred. "Those are beautiful names for them."

"Why don't you name the only tom?" Bluepool suggested.

He touched his son with his nose. "How about Swiftkit? I can tell he will be a great warrior."

Nodding slowly, Bluepool agreed. "Swiftkit sounds perfect."

With a warm feeling in her stomach, Brightflower left them in peace. There was no better feeling in the world than helping bring new life into the Clan.

"You should go back to sleep," Stonefeather said when she came back to the den. "It's pretty late."

Brightflower nodded, but just before she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts suddenly went to the kits and Petalwish's prophetic words.

_Could one of Bluepool's new kits be the cat destined to save the Clan?_

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and again, I'm so sorry for my computer not allowing me to upload another chapter. But, obviously, I have it fixed now and I'll post more chapters when I can.**

**~Rainstar42**


	3. The Forest and the Dark

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of my new story Beautiful Dawn, Dark Spirits. Please R&R! **

Chapter One

"They're opening their eyes!" Bluepool's thrilled mew roused Daisyflower, who had just sent Thornkit and Mosskit out of the nursery to play.

Her ears pricked when she heard her friend's excited meow.

"Really?"

Bluepool nodded and turned back to her kits. The first kit born, an already-strong black she-kit named Hollykit, opened leaf-green eyes. Swiftkit, a black and white tom who had long legs that would be good for running, also blinked his brilliant green eyes. Then, Cinderkit, the quiet kit of the group, saw the world for the first time through lake-blue eyes.

Daisyflower echoed the purr that Bluepool let out. "They're beautiful," Daisyflower murmured.

"Thank you," Bluepool replied. "I know Ravenflight will love to see them when he gets back from patrolling the DuskClan border."

"DuskClan," Daisyflower suddenly hissed, "They can't keep crossing our border like they belong here."

With a snort, Bluepool said, "Try telling that to them!"

"Maybe I will," Daisyflower mused.

A rustle coming from outside made both she-cats flick their tails. There was no doubt that it was the border patrol returning - the scent of blood told them that.

"Can you watch these three?" Bluepool asked, worried about her mate.

"Of course," Daisyflower meowed understandingly.

Giving her a quick mew of gratitude, Bluepool rushed out to see Ravenflight, Cloudstorm, and Willowpaw, all three injured.

"Ravenflight!" Bluepool gasped and rushed over to the black tom, licking his ear.

He gave a grunt of pain, sitting down, but putting most of his weight on his right side. Bluepool noticed that his right leg was oddly bent and covered in fresh and dry blood.

"What happened, Cloudstorm?" Dawnshade's exclaimation came from the elders' den, where she was approaching from. She halted in front of them and gave them a quick inspecting with her blue eyes, then asked, "DuskClan again?"

"Who else?" Cloudstorm growled. His pelt was torn up; patches of fur were gone, but it looked like he'd gotten out easier than his apprentice Willowpaw.

Willowpaw was breathing heavily, a gash near her throat that only took a single glance to understand the danger of it. Dawnshade saw it instantly too.

"Stonefeather!" She called out and the old medicine cat came out of his den, jaws full of herbs. Brightflower followed with some cobwebs.

Brightflower pressed some cobwebs onto Willowpaw's neck wound gently as she rested her body on the sandy ground. It was just at that moment that Rainstar entered camp from a hunting patrol.

"Willowpaw!" ForestClan's leader was at her daughter's side in a heartbeat. While Brightflower assured her everything was fine, and Cloudstorm explained the attack to Dawnshade, Stonefeather checked out Ravenflight's leg.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bluepool fretted.

Stonefeather didn't answer immediately. He felt Ravenflight's leg carefully, then meowed, "Bluepool, can you sit in the same position as Ravenflight?"

Bewildered, Bluepool obeyed. Stonefeather turned to her and studied her leg closely. Then, he said, "Thank you, I see the problem now."

Ravenflight exchanged a nervous glance with Bluepool as Stonefeather went back to him.

"I need you to lie down," he informed him, "Your leg is only out of place, but you need to be straight for it to go in correctly."

Lying down, Ravenflight allowed Stonefeather to click his leg back into place. His teeth were clenched; Bluepool imagined that it must have been immensely painful, but her mate made no sound.

"Alright, you'll live. Just get a good rest and go easy on it for a while." Stonefeather gave him a few poppy seeds and brought his attention to Cloudstorm.

A sigh came out of Ravenflight's chest. His green eyes were dull with agony.

Then, suddenly Bluepool remembered. "The kits opened their eyes today."

"Really?" It was obvious he was trying to sound happy when his leg was in so much pain.

She nodded. "Hollykit and Swiftkit both have green eyes like you, and little Cinderkit has blue eyes."

Ravenflight took a deep breath and stood up shakily. He tried to take a step, but winced and went back down.

"Here, I'll help you to the warriors' den," Bluepool offered.

"I wanted to see the kits," he sighed. "But Stonefeather told me to rest."

He lapped up the poppy seeds the medicine cat had given him and Bluepool helped him settle into the warriors' den. Ravenflight was asleep before Bluepool left to go back to her kits in the nursery.

Hollykit, Swiftkit, and Cinderkit were sleeping again. Daisyflower had put her two kits to sleep as well and she was watching Bluepool, a question in her amber eyes.

Bluepool shook her head; now was not the time to be asking anything. She curled up around her three kits and breathed deeply, wondering what would happen when her precious kits became apprentices and therefore future victims of DuskClan warriors.

* * *

"I can't believe we get to become apprentices in just a few more sunrises!" Cedarkit mewed excitedly, a hint of a growl in his voice.

Sootkit bounced around in joy. "I know! We'll be able to learn to hunt and fight!"

"Yes! I can't wait to find out who my mentor will be!" Cedarkit seemed to think about it for a moment, then said, "As long as they can fight, I'll be fine with it."

Just then, Foxclaw entered camp with his jaws full of what smelt like ForestClan prey. Following him were three more DuskClan warriors, each of them with ForestClan prey.

"Were you on attacked by a patrol while you were hunting?" Cedarkit asked, bounding up and noticing minor scratches on every warrior's pelt.

Foxclaw nodded. "But we beat them off pretty easily." He unsheathed his claws and gave a purr.

Sootkit stared in admiration at the DuskClan deputy. "I hope I can be a warrior as great as you someday," he meowed longingly.

"With the right training you will be," Foxclaw answered with a gleam in his amber eyes.

"Gather here beneath the Darkhill for a Clan meeting!" Shadowstar's call made every cat look up. But there was no hesitation as every cat, including the kits, gathered beneath a clump of dirt, moss, and rocks that towered high in the air, watching Shadowstar at the top.

"I've called you all here for a special reason. Since we've been doing so well, I decided that two of our kits, Cedarkit and Sootkit, can become apprentices today," he announced.

A thrill of joy pulsed through Cedarkit and he knew his brother was just as excited.

"Cedarkit, you are now Cedarpaw. Your mentor will be Foxclaw."

Foxclaw stood at the bottom of the Darkhill and Cedarpaw sat beside him, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Sootkit, you are Sootpaw. Oakclaw will be your mentor." The two cats also were side by side, glancing around their Clanmates with pride.

"DuskClan, continue your duties for today!" With that, Shadowstar leaped down from the Darkhill and left the new apprentices and mentors to train.

"Can we learn to fight first?" Cedarpaw asked Foxclaw eagerly.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

Oakclaw cut in. "Don't they need to know the territory first?"

Sootpaw meowed, "We can go with them, right?"

"They can learn the territory later," Foxclaw said without a care. "Battle training will keep them alive. Learning territories won't."

"Yeah! I want to train for battles!" Sootpaw put in.

Oakclaw gave a meow of agreement and they set off for the training area.

**A/N: Tell me what you think so far! Just so you know, I won't be having two different Clans in each chapter. It will most likely be one chapter is ForestClan and the next is DuskClan, and then it repeats. Seeing as they are the main Clans in this story.**

**~Rainstar42**


	4. Flamepelt's Story

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up and running! R&R!**

Chapter Two

"You're so lucky you get to become apprentices," Cinderkit mewed enviously to Mosskit and Thornkit.

"Well, it'll be your turn soon, too," reassured Mosskit.

Swiftkit's green eyes lit up. "Once we become apprentices, you'll have some serious competition!"

"I'm sure they will," purred Daisyflower, coming out of the nursery. Thornkit and Mosskit ducked out of her way as she tried to wash them before the ceremony.

Hollykit purred her amusement as Thornkit managed to escape his mother's grasp and shook his fur out.

"I still can't believe we have to wait a whole moon after Mosskit and Thornkit to become apprentices," Cinderkit said dejectedly.

"That's how we felt." Mosskit's amber eyes glowed with understanding and excitement.

"Let all cats gather by the Small Pine for a Clan meeting!" Rainstar's voice echoed in the small hollow where ForestClan lived. She was perched on a small pine tree located at the base of their camp.

Cats instantly gathered around and began mewing to each other excitedly.

"I've called you all here because two of our kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices." Rainstar paused and then called, "Mosskit, Thornkit, step forward."

The two kits nervously took their place at the front of the Clan and shot each other frightened, yet thrilled looks.

"Mosskit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Nightwing, your quick-thinking and courage has helped this Clan multiple times in the past. I trust that you will pass all you know onto Mosspaw." Rainstar's mother dipped her head and came up to touch noses with her new tortoiseshell apprentice.

"Thornkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Sunblaze, you are an excellent warrior and a clever opponent and I know you will teach Thornpaw everything you know."

As Thornpaw and Sunblaze touched noses, the Clan cheered.

"Mosspaw! Thornpaw! Mosspaw! Thornpaw!"

Both of their eyes were shining with eagerness. Their mentors were already explaining what they were going to do. Hollykit sighed.

"I can't wait until we can start training," Hollykit said dreamily.

"Me too!" Cinderkit agreed. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

"No, I am!" Swiftkit argued.

Hollykit shook her head. "You're both wrong. It's obvious that I will be the greatest warrior of all time."

"Not true!" Cinderkit protested.

Swiftkit nodded. "Let's get her!"

Green eyes widened just before Hollykit was tackled by her brother and sister. They wrestled on the ground until Hollykit was pinned by Cinderkit and Swiftkit.

"All right, all right, I give up! You are clearly way too strong for me!"

"That's right, we are!" Swiftkit got up, puffed his chest out proudly, and Cinderkit and Hollykit exchanged a mischievious glance.

* * *

Brightflower watched as Hollykit and Cinderkit attacked their brother. They were all so innocent now. She wondered what kind of warriors they would make.

A loud sigh inturrupted her thought. "Brightflower, what has gotten into you? Ever since those kits were born, you've been staring at them nonstop." Stonefeather stopped, narrowing his eyes. "Is there something wrong with those kits?"

"No, nothing at all," Brightflower meowed quickly. "Its just..." The cream medicine cat apprentice broke off.

"Do you regret becoming a medicine cat?" Stonefeather suddenly questioned softly.

"Not at all!" Brightflower exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to have kits of your own someday."

"Its not like that at all!" Brightflower willed him to understand. "I... Petalwish gave me a prophecy. And I think one of those kits may be involved."

Stonefeather's blue eyes turned thoughtful. "Why didn't you mention this before?" There wasn't even a hint of hurt in the medicine cat's eyes or words.

"It didn't feel like the right time," Brightflower admitted.

"You know you can tell me anything," Stonefeather murmured.

With a gentle sigh, Brightflower meowed, "I know."

"Just, why keep it a secret? Wouldn't it have been easier to tell me before?"

"I suppose, but, it just didn't seem likely and I wanted to make sure before I said anything."

"Alright then," he dipped his head in acceptance. "I'm going out to get some marigold. We're running low because of the recent DuskClan attacks."

"When will they ever stop?" Brightflower wondered aloud to the leaving Stonefeather.

But she knew the answer. One of Bluepool's kits was destined to save ForestClan. And Brightflower knew she wouldn't be disappointed with their choice.

* * *

"Stop it! You're squishing me!" Swiftkit protested, flailing under his sisters' weight.

Purring, Cinderkit bounced off onto the ground. "Who's squishing you?" she asked innocently.

He glared at her, then eyed Hollykit.

She was rolling around on the dusty nursery floor.

"What are you doing, Hollykit?" Cinderkit asked in bewilderment. That was weird, even for a kit.

"It's fun!" She paused to mew, "Try it!"

Cinderkit tried rolling around, and so did Swiftkit. But they both got dust in their nose and stopped to sneeze.

"How can you stand the dust?" Swiftkit asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm just special that way," Hollykit purred. She got up and shook off her pelt, sending dust everywhere.

"What is going on in here?" Bluepool entered the den, shocked to see her kits covered in dust that was filling the air.

"Erm..." Cinderkit swung her head around, looking for an excuse. "It was Hollykit's fault!"

"Me?" Hollykit pretended to look shocked.

Bluepool said, "All of you, out until this mess clears up."

The kits bounded out of the clearing. They headed to the elders' den and were greeted by Flamepelt, the only elder the Clan had.

"Hello," he rasped.

"Hi!" Swiftkit greeted him happily.

"What are you youngsters doing here?"

"We were sent out of the nursery," Hollykit explained.

Cinderkit chirped, "Due to Hollykit's dusting."

Flamepelt purred. "You remind me of how Rainstar once was."

"Really?" The kits' eyes were begging for a tale.

"Well, Rainstar got into all sorts of trouble when she was a kit. Her and her sister, Ashflower."

"Rainstar had a sister?" Cinderkit inturrupted.

"Yes, of course. Now Rainstar, and her sister were very close. They became warriors together and got into even more trouble. Her warrior name was Rainmist. Those two once were caught sheltering some very ill DuskClan warriors. Two of those warriors died, but one of them lived."

"Who was it?"

"His name was Sunheart. Ashflower fell in love with him and eventually they had one kit: Sunblaze. Ashflower named the kit after him because he was killed by his own leader when Shadowstar found out he was seeing a ForestClan cat." Flamepelt paused, trying to remember the rest.

"What happened to Ashflower? I've never heard of her before now." Swiftkit was practically leaping with excitement.

Flamepelt's voice got softer. "Rainstar doesn't like it when cats talk about it, but Ashflower was killed by some other DuskClan warriors because they blamed her for Sunheart's betrayal."

All three kits' eyes widened. "Poor Rainstar," Hollykit murmured.

Suddenly, Rainstar approached them. "It's true. My sister really was killed by DuskClan warriors. Since then, our two Clans have been at war with each other."

Cinderkit flinched when she saw her Clan leader, knowing she must have been listening. Swiftkit pressed against Cinderkit's side.

"Why would they kill her though?" Swiftkit asked hesitantly.

"You see," Rainstar meowed, "They've always been cold-hearted. DuskClan warriors feel nothing when their own Clanmates die and hardly follow the full moon truce. Sometimes they don't even listen to StarClan."

"Wow," Cinderkit breathed. "Are you serious?"

"Very," assured Rainstar.

Before they could ask any more questions, Bluepool called out, "Kits! It's time for you to rest!"

With sighs of disappointment, the kits exited the elders' den and went to the nursery, grumbling but not complaining to their mother's face.

Rainstar watched them from behind and Flamepelt's whiskers brushed her side.

"I know you feel like your sister's death was your fault, but no cat could have prevented it."

Shaking her head, Rainstar meowed, "That's not what I'm worried about."

Flamepelt gazed at her suspiciously, but said nothing; he only went back to his den.

Deep in thought, Rainstar crept to her den to think. She'd witnessed Brightflower talking to Petalwish and Thistlestar. Still, she wasn't sure why her medicine cat hadn't told her about it. _Had Brightflower even told Stonefeather? _Unsure, Rainstar sighed. Being a Clan leader wasn't easy. Sometimes, she wondered why she'd been chosen in the first place. But that wasn't what concerned her most. Rainstar sensed a dark time approaching. And she knew that one of Bluepool's three kits would be the only one to save them.

**A/N: Insanely late update, I know. But I've been so so busy with school that I don't think I'll be updating as much as I'd like. So please be patient with me**. **And I'm sure most of you have noticed that I changed my signature name. Rainmist is how I'll be signing my stories from now on.**

**~Rainmist**


	5. Important AN

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but I've lost interest in this story and as of now, I'm discontinuing it. I might pick it back up later over the summer, but no promises. I guess OC Clans aren't my thing to write about. But I'll continue writing for Warriors! They'll probably all be cannon characters or Clans, though. Again, I'm sorry if you liked this story.**

**Say goodbye to Beautiful Dawn, Dark Spirits.**

**~Rainmist**


End file.
